


[Podfic] A Certain Moment | written by Miri1984

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, but without the exacting structure, sort of a five times fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: It's always hard to pin down the point where a crush becomes something more. Martin reflects.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] A Certain Moment | written by Miri1984

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Certain Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857554) by [Miri1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984). 



> Thanks to Miri1984 for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### MediaFire

  * **Format:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xk442e9t81oayua/A_Certain_Moment.mp3/file) | [m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/file/i8661wm8wjwf9lx/A_Certain_Moment.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 6MB | 7MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:09:03 



### Internet Archive  
  
---|---


End file.
